


Paint, My Love

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, EXOVelvet, F/M, Painting, Romantic Comedy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: After redesigning Yeri’s new apartment, she still feels something is missing. Is it the lack of furniture? Or does she need a vase for her center table? Will Yixing be able to help her struggling girlfriend?Genre: Comedy, Prompt: Painting
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 31
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Paint, My Love

"Yeri, are you sure ibebenta mo na pati 'tong first artwork mo? Alam ba ng jowa mo 'to?" Tanong ni Seulgi habang hawak ang isa sa mga paintings na dala ni Yeri.

"Seulgi, 'wag mo na lang muna sabihin kay Yixing. Ako na lang magsasabi sa kaniya." Pakiusap ni Yeri sa kaibigan. "'Wag mo na rin munang banggitin kay Kuya ha? Sabi ko sa kaniya idi-display lang 'to sa exhibit mo e."

"You're secret's safe with me, Ye." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Kaso ibang kaso na 'yang si Jongin. Alam mo naman kung gaano kadaldal 'yan."

Jongin faked a pained reaction. "Babe, ganyan ba ang pagkakakilala mo sa'kin? Ang galing galing ko kayang magtago ng sikreto! 6 months na tayo nung nalaman ni Yeri na boyfriend mo na ako."

"That's a different case, babe." Seulgi answered. "Remember when you told Yixing about Yeri's supposed surprise sa birthday niya last year?"

"Hindi ko nga sinabi! Sinundan niya ako!!!" Pilit ni Jongin.

"Eh nung sinabi mo kay Yixing na kinuha ko yung boxers niya sa dorm niyo?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Hindi ko rin sinabi 'yon. Bilang ni Yixing ang boxers niya. Pito lang 'yon, kaya alam niya agad kapag may nawawala. Kinuha mo pa 'yung favorite niyang pink wednesday boxers." Paliwanag ni Jongin. "Tsaka kadiri ka, Ye. Pati ba naman salawal ni Yixing pag-iinteresan mo?"

"Hindi ko nga sabi kinuha 'yon! Sumabit nga kasi sa bag ko!" Pilit ni Yeri.

"Kwento mo sa pagong."

"E 'yung tungkol kay Sehun, sige nga sinong nagsabi kay Yixing?" Nakapameywang na tanong ni Seulgi.

"Sa lahat ng ibinintang niyo sa'kin 'yan lang ang aaminin ko dahil deserve malaman ni Xing na tinuhog pala kayong dalawa ng gagong 'yon." Proud na pag-amin ni Jongin. "Kupal na 'yon, lakas pa mangopya samin e pinopormahan pala kayo."

"Babe, the point here is you share EVERY thing with Yixing. Kaya nga nakikiusap 'tong si Yeri na siya na ang magsasabi sa boyfriend niya. Uunahan mo na naman eh." Seulgi explained.

"Just like how you share every thing with Yeri too, babe." Tumingin si Jongin sa girlfriend at nakita ang nanlilisik na mga mata nito. "Oo na! Hindi ko na sasabihin! Kalma mo na 'yung mata mo, babe."

Lumipat naman ang tingin ni Seulgi kay Yeri. "Here's the payment." Inabot nito kay Yeri ang envelope na may lamang pera.

"Teka, sobra-sobra naman 'to Seul. 'Di naman ito 'yung napag-usapan natin--"

"Binenta ko 'yung mga gamit na binigay mo sa'kin dati na 'di ko naman nagagamit." Yeri felt like crying. "Oh 'wag kang umiyak. Ililista ko 'yan na utang mo."

"Seul, thank you." She said before hugging her bestfriend.

"Ano ka ba walang-wala 'to sa lahat ng naitulong mo at ng family mo sa akin, Ye. Mas mukha niyo pa akong kapamilya kesa dito kay Jongin." Seulgi joked.

"Babe, mas mahal pa rin ako ni Tita Julie kaysa sa'yo. 'Wag mo na ipilit."

"Bakit ba kasi hindi ka na lang jinowa ni Kuya Minseok? Bagay na bagay talaga kayo e!" Yeri whined.

"Hoy, tigilan mo na nga ang pagrereto sa Kuya mo kay Seulgi! Nasasaktan na ko ha! Pinsan mo pa rin ako. Konting respeto naman sa relasyon namin!" Pagta-tantrums ni Jongin.

"Maghintay ka lang talaga. Mauuntog 'din 'tong kaibigan ko at iiwanan ka rin, makita mo."

"Mauuna munang mauntog si Yixing. Akala mo ha. Sasabihin ko sa kaniya lahat ng baho mo, Kim Yeri. Akala mo ba 'di ko napapansin 'yung pasimple mong pag-amoy sa tshirt ni Xing dati 'pag pumupunta ka sa dorm namin—"

Aambahan na ng hampas ni Yeri si Jongin nang pumagitna si Seulgi. "Jongin! Stop na!"

"Babe siya nagsimula!" Sumbong ni Jongin pero nakatingin na ng masama si Seulgi.

"Galing mambully, tiklop naman kay Seulgi." Asar pa ni Yeri kay Jongin pero masama na rin ang tingin sa kaniya ni Seul.

"Kailan ka lilipat sa bago mong apartment?" Pagbabago ni Seulgi ng usapan.

"Sa weekend. May mga gamit pa kasing hindi pa nakukuha sa bahay. Inuna ko kasi magbenta nung mga 'di kakasya sa lilipatan ko."

"Hindi ba tinanggap ni Kuya 'yung pinapahiram na pera ni Mama sa kaniya?" Biglang sumeryoso si Jongin. "Medyo maliit lang 'yun pero makakatulong para hindi na kunin ng banko yung bahay."

"Kilala mo naman si Kuya. Hangga't kaya niyang gawan ng paraan, 'di siya tatanggap ng tulong kasi ayaw niyang makaabala sa iba."

"Iba? Pamilya tayo, Yeri. Hindi naman kayo iba samin. Kung tutuusin e si Kuya Minseok ang nagbigay kela Mama ng puhunan para sa business namin."

"Pinatuloy niyo na sila Mommy at Daddy sa Ilocos, sobrang laking tulong na 'yun, 'Ni." Yeri smiled. "And alam kong mababawi ni Kuya yung bahay and makakagawa siya ng paraan para maibalik 'yung company sa amin. Let's trust and wait for him a little more."

"Hindi ako sanay na seryoso kayong mag-usap na dalawa. Para kayong si Sooyoung at Yixing eh, everytime na magkikita palaging parang magpapatayan."

Naalala naman ni Yeri ang kaibigan. "Speaking of Sooyoung! Magkikita pa pala kami para sa buyer ng sasakyan ko."

"Binenta mo na rin 'yung sasakyan mo!?" Nag-aalalang tanong ni Jongin.

"Luma na rin naman 'yun. At mahal ang gas." Sagot ni Yeri. "Tsaka hindi ba oras na para matuto naman akong mag-commute?"

Nagkatinginan si Seulgi at Jongin. "Yeri and commuting doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Guys, konting support naman d'yan!"

"Call me if you need a driver." Sabi ni Jongin kay Yeri.

"Okay nga lang ako!"

"Na-try mo na bang sumakay ng jeep?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa kaibigan.

"I tried once! With Yixing. Alam ko kung pa'no magsabi ng _bayad_ at _para_." Pagyayabang ni Yeri.

"Oo, siya nagpresintang magbayad tapos buong isanlibo 'yung inabot sa driver." Natatawang alala ni Jongin sa kwento ni Yixing.

"Malay ko bang wala silang barya."

"Kaya tawagan mo na lang ako kapag walang maghahatid sa'yo o kung busy si Yixing."

"Pumayag ka na Ye. Minsan lang walang sungay 'yang pinsan mo na 'yan."

"Oo na! Nako. Kinikilabutan talaga ko sa'yo kapag bumabait ka. Last mo na 'yan ha." Inayos ni Yeri ang mga gamit at naghanda ng umalis.

"Una na ko. Baka naghihintay na si Soo." Paalam niya.

"Hindi na kami bababa at marami pang aayusin dito. I-hello mo na lang ako kay Sooyoung."

"Okay!" They exchanged hugs and goodbyes at bumaba na si Yeri. Palabas na siya ng gate nang humabol pa sa kaniya si Jongin.

"Hoy panget." Tawag sa kaniya ng pinsan.

"Ano na naman Jongin?" Kunwaring inis na sagot ni Yeri nang lumapit sa kaniya ito at may inabot na pera.

"Hoy para saan 'to!?" Ibabalik na sana ni Yeri ang pera nang mabilis na bumalik si Jongin sa loob.

"Pang-grocery!" Habol na sigaw nito. "Para pagpunta ko sa apartment mo may maipakain ka naman sakin. At pambili ng fire extinguisher kung sakaling masunog ang apartment mo dahil sa pagluluto mo." Sinara agad ni Jongin ang pinto at hindi na hinintay ang sagot ni Yeri.

Naiiling namang ngumiti at bumulong si Yeri. "Bwisit talaga kahit kelan. Pero thank you, Kuya 'Ni."

**-.-.-.-.-**

"This is the last box for today. Are you sure you don't need my help unpacking?"

Yeri wiped the sweat in her forehead and looked at the boxes. "Okay na, Soo. Kaya na namin ni Yixing 'to. Kaunti lang naman yung gamit ko kaya okay na kami rito. Tsaka balak ko pa nga dibang pinturahan ulit 'tong place kasi 'di ko bet 'yung walls."

"I'll help you with painting! Wala naman akong ginagawa sa ngayon since naka-leave pa ako. Human ladder ako, mahal. Sa liit ng lugar mo tataas ko lang yung kamay ko ng konti abot ko na 'yung ceiling mo." Sagot ni Yixing. "Tsaka sayang naman ang pagtambay ko sa art classes mo noon kung 'di ko magagamit."

"Art classes na in-enrollan niyo lang naman dahil nagpapapansin 'yung pinsan ko kay Seulgi."

"Ako rin naman nagpapapansin sa'yo nun."

"Hello? Nandito pa ko baka naman nakakalimutan niyo!?" Sabat ni Sooyoung. "Pero in fairness, may point 'yung jowa mo, mars. I wanted to volunteer din sana pero kayang-kaya niyo na nga ni Yixing 'yan. Makaistorbo pa ko."

"Alam niyo grabe kayo sa place ko. Hindi naman ganun kaliit 'ha?"

Tumingin silang tatlo sa paligid. Naiimagine niya palang si Yixing at Chanyeol na magkasamang tatambay, kasama pa si Sooyoung, Seulgi at Jongin, e magmumukha talagang bahay ng duwende ang lugar niya.

"Basta 'wag kayong magsasabay-sabay sa pagdalaw dito e magkakasya tayo." Natawa ang dalawa. "Tsaka gustong-gusto kaya ni Kuya Minseok 'tong place. Siya ang pumili dito. Tumatangkad daw siya."

"Nung nakita nga niya itong bahay gusto na magbayad agad dahil nakita na raw niya ang perfect place para sa inyo." Kinurot ni Yeri ang boyfriend. "Totoo naman, mahal."

"Ye, you know that this place is just the size of your old bathroom, right?" Yeri sighed and Sooyoung hugged her. "Pwede ko namang paalisin si Chanyeol sa condo 'eh. Magsabi ka lang."

"Gaga, e siya nagbabayad nun 'di ba?"

"Siya nga nagbabayad pero mas madalas pa si Yixing doon!"

"Quits lang tayo Soo dahil ikaw rin naman palagi kayong magkasama ni Yeri." Nakatanggap siya ng hampas kay Sooyoung. "Oh bakit? Pag magkasama rin kaya kayo ni Ye mas mukha pa akong third wheel sa inyong dalawa."

"Tigilan niyo ngang dalawa 'yan at sumasakit ang ulo ko sa inyo."

Inirapan pa ni Sooyoung si Yixing before changing the topic. "Where is Kuya Minseok staying pala? And 'yung parents n'yo?"

"May space pa daw kela Kuya Dae kaya doon muna siya. Tumutuloy sila Mom kela Jongin sa Ilocos for Dad's recovery."

"I bet your Kuya's so stressed these days. Sabihin mo sumama siya sa'tin minsan para makapag-unwind naman."

"'Don't worry, Jongin's doing a great job in distracting my brother kaya kahit paano nakakapag-pahinga siya."

Their talk was interrupted with a call from Sooyoung's phone.

"Oh, mukhang tumatawag na si Chanyeol. Susunduin niyo pa sila Ate Yoora sa airport today 'diba?" Yeri gave Sooyoung a hug before letting her go.

"Call me if you need help with anything 'ha? I bet kung may matapos kayong dalawa dito na magkasama. Wala pa kayong kama, may I remind you. 'Di kayo kakayanin niyang monoblock mo, Ye."

"Bunganga mo Sooyoung!" Pigil ni Yeri sa bestfriend niya.

"Sinasabi ko lang na 'di kayo magkakasya dahil legs pa lang ng jowa mo―"

"Sabi nga ng BDO, _we find ways_."

"Hoy!" Hinampas na naman ni Yeri ang boyfriend. "Umalis ka na nga at baka kung saan pa mapunta 'yang bibig mo. Say hi to Ate Yoora for me."

"Soo, pasabi kay Yeol tuloy 'yung laro namin bukas." Pahabol ni Yixing.

"Lalaro na naman! Naglaro na kayo kahapon ah―" Pinigilan ni Yeri si Sooyoung bago pa siya magtagal at malate pa ito. "Baka matraffic kayo, go na!"

"Lagot talaga kayo sa'king dalawa."

After Sooyoung left, Yeri looked around the room and silently sighed. She felt her boyfriend wrapping his arms around her.

"Pwede ka naman sana sa unit ko kaso nahihiya pa ko kay Minseok kasi ayaw ko naman siyang abusuhin e alam ko namang nag-aadjust pa rin siya sa'tin."

"Nabanggit nga ni Jongin. Sinabi niya raw sa'yo."

"Correction lang, binanggit niya pero naisip ko na 'yun bago niya pa sabihin." Paglilinaw ng binata. "Papakabait muna ko sa Kuya mo para payagan ako."

"Ano ka ba, okay lang." She reassured her boyfriend. "Okay naman ako rito, tsaka tanggap naman na ni Kuya 'yung sa'tin. Alam mo bang siya pa nagtanggol sayo nung sinabi ko kay Papa na boyfriend na kita?"

"Nakakatakot nga si Tito nung tumawag sa'kin. Akala niya si Minseok lang binibisita ko sa inyo, 'yung dalaga niya pala." They both laughed at the memory.

"Let's start na? Para matapos tayo agad." Yeri took the brushes and gave one to Yixing.

"After nito, bili na tayo ng furniture? Parang tama nga si Soo, 'di tayo kaya ng monobloc mo―."

"Mag-pintura ka na nga!"

"Init agad ng ulo, mahal. Sabi ko nga magpipintura na."

**-.-.-.-**

Yixing and Yeri had finished painting most of her studio when they ran out of paint. Hindi pa sila familiar sa neighborhood kaya hindi nila alam kung may mabibilhan ba silang pintura sa malapit. Still contemplating, bigla namang kumulo ang tiyan ni Yeri.

"Hungry, mahal?"

"Hindi ah." Muling kumulo ang tiyan ni Yeri kaya napatingin si Yixing.

"Tamang-tama wala na pala tayong pintura." Yixing took the empty cans at sininop ito. "Sa labas na lang tayo kain tapos daan tayo sa Ace."

Nagpalit lang ang dalawa at dumiretso na sa mall. Dala nila ang sasakyan ni Yixing.

"Mahal, una ka na sa loob para hindi ka na maglakad ng malayo. Hahanap lang ako ng parking."

"Pwede namang sabay na lang tayo.." Sagot ni Yeri.

"Maraming tao kaya baka sa malayo pa ako makapag-park. Bibilisan ko lang, tsaka para makahanap ka na ng kakainan natin."

"Okay." Pag sang-ayon ni Yeri.

Yixing was lucky to find a parking space kaya mabilis niyang hinanap si Yeri. Tatawagan niya pa lang ito nang tumunog ang cellphone niya.

 _Yeolda_ _calling..._

"Problema mo?" Bungad ni Yixing.

_"Bakit ganyan naman tono mo 'pre? Nakaistorbo ba ko? Sabi ni Sooyoung wala pa kayong kama? Iba ka talaga—"_

"Parehas talaga kayo ng bibig ni Sooyoung. Magsimba nga kayo ng luminis naman mga pagkatao niyo."

 _"Mas madumi ka pa sa akin, hoy. Sa sobrang sama mo, nakikipagpalit na ng pwesto sa'yo si Satanas."_ Hirit ni Chanyeol.

"Bakit ka nga kasi tumawag? Tangina naman, Yeol. Miss mo na naman ako? Magkasama lang tayo kahapon."

 _"Oo, miss kita boss. Yung laro natin bukas ha—aray naman Sooyoung!"_ Inagaw ni Sooyoung ang phone kay Chanyeol. _"Seriously? Hindi ba kayo nagsasawa sa isa't isa?"_

"Jowa mo ang tumawag sa'kin.. bakit parang kasalanan ko?" Naririnig pa ni Yixing ang pag-aaway ng dalawa bago nakuha ni Chanyeol ang phone niya.

_"Yung regalo mo para kay Ye dumating sa unit ko. 'Di yata alam ni Seul na aalis kami ngayon. Si Baekhyun nag-deliver, dalhin niya na lang daw sa'yo."_

"Nasa SM kami ngayon ni Yeri, naubusan ng pintura. Dito na lang niya kamo ako kitain."

 _"Sige sabihin ko."_ Mukhang pinagagalitan na naman ni Sooyoung si Chanyeol sa kabilang linya kaya nagmamadaling nagsalita ito. _"Baba ko na 'to pre. Nagwawala na si kumander—"_

The call was dropped and Yixing chuckled. Tinawagan niya na lang si Yeri at tinanong kung nasaan ito.

"Mahal, nasa loob na ako. Saan ka?"

_"Nasa Mang Inasal ako. Oorder na ko para pagdating mo we'll eat na. Anong gusto mong kainin?"_

"Ikaw."

 _"Yixing!"_ Natawa si Yixing dahil naiimagine niya ang mukha ni Yeri sa boses nito.

"Ibig kong sabihin ikaw na mag-isip. 'Wag ka mag-alala pagbibigyan kita mamaya d'yan sa isa mo pang naiisip."

 _"Pumunta ka na nga dito at kukurutin talaga kita! Hurry up, gutom na ko!"_ Sagot ni Yeri bago binaba ang tawag.

Mabilis silang kumain at nag-cr lang ng sandali si Yeri nang nadatnan niyang tumatawa si Yixing pagka-kita sa kaniya.

"Mukha kang timang d'yan. Why are you laughing?"

Yixing cleared his throat and stopped chuckling before turning to Yeri. "Mahal, anong plural form ng kanin?"

"Ha?" She thought for a moment and then turned to Yixing with a puzzled look on her face.. "O sige, ano?"

Lumapit sa kaniya si Yixing at bumulong, "Extra rice."

"Oh my God, hahahahahahaha! That's so corny!"

"Corny eh bentang benta naman sa'yo." Yixing felt proud that Yeri liked the joke. "Punta na tayong Ace at doon mo na ituloy 'yang tawa mo."

Dumiretso na nga ang dalawa sa Ace to look for paint.

"Eto oh, yellow. Maganda 'to para sa ceiling sa kwarto mo."

"Blue yung walls na gusto ko tapos yellow yung ceiling? Parang hindi naman maganda." Sabi ni Yeri tsaka binalik ang pintura sa stall pero kinuha naman ulit 'to ni Yixing.

"Maganda kaya! Tapos red yung kama mo. O 'diba, Pilipinas kong mahal ang theme ng place mo."

Natawa naman si Yeri sa sinabi ni Yixing. "Mahal!"

"Bakit? Ayaw mo nun, makabayan ka. Our nation's heroes must be so proud of you."

"Loko-loko." Kumuha lang si Yeri ng mga kulay na kailangan niya tsaka hinila si Yixing papunta sa counter.

Tumunog ang cellphone ni Yixing at nakita niyang nagtext na si Baekhyun.

"Mahal, balikan kita rito. Titingin tingin lang ako dun." Tinuro ni Yixing ang tyangge sa labas. "Baka may maganda akong mabili, lagay natin sa unit mo." Palusot niya sa girlfriend.

Dahil medyo mahaba pa ang pila, pumayag na rin si Yeri na lihim namang ikinatuwa ni Yixing. "Okay, wait mo na lang ako 'dun."

Nagkita si Yixing at Baekhyun sa 'di kalayuan at inabot agad ni Baek ang dala.

"Uy salamat, Baek. Naabala ka pa tuloy."

"Wala 'yun. Bayad naman ako rito." Sagot nito.

"Magkano pala 'to?" Sabi ni Yixing at kinuha ang wallet niya sa bulsa.

"Naku, bayad na ni Chanyeol 'yan. Sabi niya ipambili mo na lang daw ng kama 'yung ibibigay mo sa'kin."

 _Salamat Chanyeol!_ "Gagong 'yon. Sige, salamat Baek!"

Pagkaalis ni Baekhyun ay binalikan na ni Yixing si Yeri na kasalukuyang kukuha na ng pera sa wallet nito nang unahan siya ng binata sa pag-abot ng bayad sa cashier.

"Sakto."

"Huy, ako na." Tapik sa kaniya ni Yeri.

"Ikaw na lang mamaya." Sagot ni Yixing.

"May nabili ka?" Tanong ni Yeri at nakitang may _binili_ ito.

"Ah oo, pero 'di ko sure kung magugustuhan mo." Yixing scratched his head. "Saan pala tayo susunod?"

"Parang kailangan nga yata natin ng kama." Sabi ni Yeri. "Alangan namang sa monobloc tayo. 'Di nga tayo kasya 'don."

"Okay naman ako kahit saan, mahal. Kahit sa upuan, sa lapag, kahit sa lamesa―"

"Bibili ako ng kama pero sa lamesa ka nga matutulog, makikita mo." Sinungitan ni Yeri si Yixing. "Seryoso nga kasi! Wala tayong tutulugan mamaya!"

"Sinong matutulog?" Yixing received a slap on his arm from Yeri. "Joke lang nga, mahal. Hahaha. Pili ka lang, ako magbabayad."

"May extra money pa ko dito, ako na bibili." Sabi niya kay Yixing. "Ikaw na nagbayad nito eh."

"Minsan lang naman 'to, mahal."

Umiling si Yeri. "But this is too much.."

"Mahal, kama lang naman bibilhin ko para sayo, 'di ko naman sinabing pati appliances. Abuso ka na 'non. Tsaka nagbigay si Chanyeol ng pambili. Lahat sila nag-aambag para sa kama natin."

Yeri chuckled. "Maka-'natin' ka diyan parang balak mong tumira sa apartment ko ha."

"Pa'no mo nalaman ang binabalak ko?" Yixing grinned.

"Magpaalam ka muna sa Kuya ko."

He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "Pa'no pag 'di pumayag?"

"Edi kawawa ka."

"Ay, sure ka ako lang kawawa?" Yixing teased her.

"Hay nako let's go na nga para makauwi agad at matapos na natin yung pagpipintura."

**-.-.-.-.-**

Even though they agreed to shop only for the essentials, Yixing didn't have the heart to stop his girlfriend from going over their planned budget. Seeing Yeri fascinated from adding other unnecessary things in their cart, bawi na 'yung pagod niya sa pag-oovertime at pagtulong sa studio ni Chanyeol. Anything for his girl. As long as she's happy.

They hurried home after shopping and continue painting the unit. Buying odorless paint was worth it, _thanks to Sooyoung._ They managed to finish before watching Yixing's favorite basketball game on her laptop, and decided to eat Chinese takeouts for dinner.

"Ita-transfer ko na lang 'yung bayad sa mga iba kong nabili kanina ha. You agreed, yung mat lang ang babayaran mo."

"Save the money for groceries na lang. Dito rin naman ako kakain ng dinner after work kaya okay lang na may share ako." Yixing replied while his eyes were fixed on the game.

"Dito ka na magdi-dinner pag weekdays? Pano na 'yung game night nyo ni Chanyeol?"

"Hayaan mo na siya. I'll tell him to spend more time with Sooyoung."

"Nye? E pano yung movie nights namin ni Sooyoung?"

"Edi ako na lang kasama mo manuod." Yixing looked at Yeri's surprised face. "O ba't ganyan mukha mo? Ayaw mo ba ko kasama?"

"E kasi palagi kaya kayong magkasama ni Chanyeol nitong mga nakaraan tapos ngayon sasabihin mo 'di ka na pupunta sa kanila. Pati nga si Jongin nagrereklamo na rin."

"Edi nagtatampo ka nga 'pag tumatambay ako sa kanila?" He teased.

"Medyo. Medyo lang ha!" Pilit ni Yeri. "Pero ayoko namang sabihin niya na KJ akong girlfriend kasi 'di ko kayo pinapayagang maglaro 'e si Sooyoung nga—"

Yixing interrupted her with a quick kiss. "Pwede mo naman akong sabihan 'pag gusto mo kong kasama. I'll always have time for you."

"I had to help Chanyeol with a project recently kaya napadalas tambay ko sa kanila this past few days. Ang dami niyo naman palang naghahanap sa'kin. Hirap talaga 'pag gwapo, palaging pinag-aagawan."

"Oy hindi. Asa ka, hahaha."

Naputol ang usapan nila when they heard loud cheers from the game. "Uy tapos na pala, panalo pusta ko. May utang sa'king 500 si Yeol."

"Kailangan ko pala ng tv para hindi hassle manuod dito sa laptop 'no? Sana matanggap na ko para madagdagan 'yung appliances dito. Dapat ba hindi ko na binenta 'yung ilang gamit ko?"

Yeri looked around her unit. Hindi naman mahirap ayusin ang lugar niya, she only had old monoblocs from Yixing, the small table from her condo, a mini electric fan from Sooyoung, boxes of her old things, and the things they bought earlier at the mall. Yeri still felt _incomplete._ Is it because she's used to living in a house with complete furnitures? Or baka kasi walang vase sa center table niya? Ni wala pa nga siyang kaldero. Dapat ba bumili siya kanina?

At yung kama. Bibili na sana sila kaso namamahalan siya. Magtitiis tuloy sila sa banig mamaya.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when he saw Yixing holding the painting he _bought_ earlier in the mini exhibit.

"Mahal." He started. "Anong plural form ng furniture?"

"What's with you and plural forms today?" She asked. " Edi siyempre, furnitures!"

"Mali. Sala, mahal." Yeri bursted out laughing.

Hindi pa nakakabawi ng tawa si Yeri nang magsalita ulit si Yixing. "Alam ko tama si Sooyoung na yung unit mo ngayon, kasing size lang ng dati mong banyo. I know this is hard for you to take it all in, but I'm really proud kasi you're trying."

Naguguluhan si Yeri. "Saan papunta 'to mahal? Bakit may pa-speech ka na d'yan?"

"Andami pang kulang dito. Wala pang ref, wala pa ring mga kaldero, kulang ang furnitures.." Nilibot ni Yixing ang mga mata para maghanap pa ng kulang. "..at wala pa rin 'yung pangarap kong kama."

"'Yun lang naman talaga ang concern mo kanina pang umaga."

"Sabi ko kasi sa'yo bilhin na natin yung isa kanina e." Yixing joked. "Pero kaya naman natin 'yang punan isa-isa. Baka next month, matanggap ka na sa trabaho. Pwede nating bilhin 'yung mga kulang.. pero ngayon, sana kahit paano makabawas 'to sa mga kulang dito sa unit mo."

Yixing gave the package he got from Baekhyun earlier to Yeri. Confused, she carefully opened it and instantly became teary-eyed when she saw what's inside.

"Hindi siya kasingganda nung mga paintings na nakikita natin sa mga exhibits, pero sabi ni Seulgi improving naman daw ako. Happy anniversary, mahal."

Yeri's eyes widened. "Oh my God..anniversary na ba natin ngayon? Anong araw na ba? Hala hindi ko naalala! Hindi din pala tayo bumili ng kalendaryo! Mahal bakit hindi mo pinaalala!!"

"Huy, it's okay." Sagot ni Yixing. "You've been through so much this past few months and ito lang 'yung nakayanan ko. Bibili tayo ng kalendaryo. Yung may drawing ng mukha ko para araw-araw mo kong nakikita."

Umuurong 'yung luha ni Yeri sa hirit ng boyfriend niya. "No, mahal. I'm sorry I forgot about our day. And thank you for your gift. This is more than enough. Thank you, thank you."

Yixing's gift was his first finished painting. He took art classes from their friend Seulgi that Yeri was unaware of.

"I knew you missed painting because I can see longing in your eyes kapag sinasama mo ko sa exhibits ni Seulgi. That's why I enrolled sa art classes niya. Nung una nag-enroll ako kasi pinilit lang talaga ako ni Jongin." Pag-amin ni Yixing.

"Yung mag-jowang 'yun wala nang ibang ginawa kundi perahan ako." He continued. "Pero sabi rin sa'kin ni Seul baka maisipan mong bumalik kapag nagkaroon ka ulit ng inspiration 'pag nakita mong marunong na ako.." He paused.

"Kaso maiinspire ka ba sa gawa ko? Ginu-good time yata ako ni Seul eh. Sabi niya aayusin niya 'tong gawa ko pero eto pa rin 'yung binigay ko sa kaniya last week. Pina-frame niya lang. Na-goyo na naman ako nun."

"Mahal, it's beautiful.." Sagot ni Yeri while admiring Yixing's work.

"Beautiful talaga kasi ikaw 'yan."

"Ay, ako pala 'yan?" Yeri teased him.

"Oo! Kita mo nga, kuha ko 'yung nunal mo! Tsaka yung buhok mo, pang-shampoo commercial 'di ba?"

"So you tried painting because of me?"

"Yeah. You love arts and I love you. I tried painting because somehow I wanted you to have an inspiration to make one again. It makes you happy and at ease.. Alam ko masaya ka naman ngayon pero alam ko ring may kulang. Paint, my love. I want you to be completely happy again. You're happiness is mine, Ye."

Yeri melted with her boyfriend's words. "I'm so lucky to have you, Yixing."

"Aba, sa pogi kong 'to e swerte ka talaga." Proud na sagot ni Yixing. "Joke lang. Mas swerte pa rin ako kasi sinagot mo ko. Hindi naman ako mayaman, 'yung sasakyan ko konting ubo na lang yata pero buti na lang gumagana pa. Mga manliligaw mo 'nun Ferrero ang dala samantalang ako tagpi-pisong Hany na nga lang, buburautin pa ni Sooyoung."

Natawa sila pareho. "Sa pares lang tayo kumakain tapos sa National Museum lang kita kayang dalhin kasi libre entrance fee. Sa perya lang kita naisakay ng Ferris Wheel samantalang pwede ka namang sumama sa mga burgis mong manliligaw na kayang kaya kang dalhin sa Disneyland."

"Pero 'di ako sumama kasi ikaw 'yung gusto ko."

"Teka, kinikilig ako." Yixing blushed.

"Mukha ko lang talaga ang meron ako eh. Ukay lang ang suot ko pero tatlong taon akong Mr. Pogi ng baranggay namin." Yixing proudly said.

"Thank you, mahal. For not giving up on me. For enduring Kuya's childish tricks. For staying. For always making me happy.." Yeri paused and hugged him closely. "Thank you for everything, Xing."

Nagsimula nang maiyak si Yeri na agad namang inalo ni Yixing. "Hala, walang iyakan mahal! Sabi ko sa Kuya mo 'di kita papaiyakin eh!"

"Ikaw kasi ang dami mong pakulo! Tapos wala pa kong gift ngayon!"

"Ikaw lang, sapat na mahal."

He leaned in closer and kissed her. She curled her arms around his neck as he tightened his around her waist. They stopped to come up for air and he was breathing as hard as she was.

Yixing licked his lips, summoned all his willpower and said, "Mahal, wala tayong kama. Sasakit yung likod mo sa lapag.."

"What happened to _we find ways_ you were bragging about to Sooyoung?"

"Oh." He chuckled at her words and continued kissing her.

He started unbottoning her blouse when Yeri's phone rang.

"Mahal, may tumatawag.."

Yixing was unbothered and continued showering her with kisses. "Baka si Sooyoung lang 'yan. Sabihin mo bukas na.."

Yeri reached for her phone and gently stopped Yixing. "Mahal, si Kuya tumatawag."

Natawa namang napatigil si Yixing and helped Yeri fixed herself. "Lakas ng radar ng Kuya mo. Sagutin mo muna."

Yeri answered her brother's call. "Hey, Kuya? Napatawag ka?"

 _"Ang tagal mo namang sumagot. Nandyan pa si Yixing sa apartment mo 'no?"_ Sagot ni Minseok.

"Tinulungan niya kong magpintura. Pinatulog ko na dito kasi ang dami naming ginawa the whole day."

_"Kumain na ba kayo?"_

"Magde-dessert na sana kaso tumawag ka, Kuya." Bulong ni Yixing kaya kinurot naman siya ni Yeri.

"Yeah, tapos na. Matutulog na kami, actually. Bukas na namin itutuloy mag-ayos."

 _"Nakabili ka na ng kama?"_ Natawa si Yeri sa tanong ng Kuya niya. What's with everyone and and their concerns about having a bed?

"May nabili naman kaming mat kanina. Ang mamahal kasi nung nakita namin kaya 'di na muna ko kumuha."

 _"Malamig sa lapag. Wala ka pa ring furnitures 'di ba?"_ Tanong ulit ni Minseok. _"I sent you money. Bumili kayo ng kama bukas."_

"Yes!" Napalakas ang sabi ni Yixing na narinig ni Minseok kaya hinampas siya ni Yeri.

_"Ang saya mo naman yata masyado, 'Xing?"_

Yixing cleared his throat before answering. "Ah hindi naman, Seok. May binabasa kasi ako sa fb kaya ako napasabi ng _yes._ Tsaka 'wag kang mag-alala. We'll survive tonight without a bed. Ako nang bahala. Pwedeng pwede akong gawing kutson ni Yeri."

"Hoy!"

 _"Masyado ka naman yatang nag-eenjoy dyan, Yixing? Masyado ka yatang nababaitan sakin 'no?"_ Birong pananakot sa kaniya ni Minseok.

"Uy joke lang, Seok. Mahal ko pa buhay ko. Pipilitin kong mag-behave, pero hindi ko maipapangako."

Pinigilan na ni Yeri ang boyfriend bago pa magsabi ito ng kung anu-ano.

"We're okay naman dito Kuya! Wag ka nang mag-alala. Pumunta ka na lang dito bukas para makita mo yung bagong itsura nung unit."

_"Pupunta talaga ko dyan at mag-uusap kami niyang boyfriend mo."_

Napalunok naman si Yixing. "Hehehe. Kitakits na lang bukas, Seok. Pero baka hindi na tayo mag-abot dahil busy pala ako bukas."

 _"Aagahan ko ang punta para sure na magkikita tayo."_ Pagbabanta sa kaniya ni Minseok na dahilan para matawa si Yeri.

"Ay nako Kuya, stop scaring my boyfriend na. We'll see you tomorrow. Good night!"

Yeri ended the call bago pa makaisip ng pang-asar ang Kuya niya.

Lalapit na naman sana si Yixing nang pinigilan siya ni Yeri.

"Sabi mo kay Kuya, you'll behave."

"Mahal, sabi ko sa Kuya mo magbe-behave ako pero sinabi ko ring hindi ko maipapangako." Yixing said before closing the distance between their lips and continued where they left off earlier.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
